


SwissAus Drabbles

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Divorce, Drabbles, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, M/M, airport, austria wears a corset, broken elevators, mentioned male Hungary (Hetalia: Axis Powers), pillows, sort of AusHun?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles for this adorable ship. I will update sporadically. I do take suggestions, but no guarantee.<br/>A bunch of these AU/drabble ideas I have borrowed from a friend.<br/>Shoutout to Lil Prucan Drabbles by Poe The Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Elevator (Nyotalia)

* * *

I’m on my way to the swimming pool in our building but the elevator got stuck. So now I’m alone with you in an elevator wearing nothing but a skimpy swimsuit. ~Nyo AU~

* * *

 

Adelheid stepped into the elevator, wishing very desperately that she had not chosen to leave her towel downstairs with her little brother. She started shivering as air blasted into the small elevator through the vent in the ceiling. It stopped moving three floors too soon and let on a pretty lady with her dark hair curled around her thin shoulders. Heidi recognized her instantly. It was Roland Edelstein, the neighbor that always played music at horridly early hours in the morning. The only reason the landlord had not kicked her out already was the fact that they were friendly.

Heidi felt her face turn bright red as she remembered that all she was wearing a size-too-small floral bikini she had bought two summers ago. It offered very little coverage, a fact that she regretted completely. She crossed her arms self-consciously and stared intently at the closed elevator doors. Roland did not say a word to her and it was almost easy to pretend she was not in the elevator with her. At least, it would be if she could not sense the woman standing two feet away with every fiber of her being. Her long, wet hair was dripping chlorinated water all over the carpet and down her back, making her shiver again.

At that moment, there was an awful screeching, grinding sound and the elevator shuddered to a halt. The lights flickered, and Roland’s loud scream sent chills down Adelheid’s spine as she lost her balance and fell on top of the Austrian. Heidi scrambled up instantly, hoping that her scarlet face would stop burning so badly. It was then she noticed that Roland was even more dressed up than usual, in a tight, formfitting business skirt, white blouse, and matching lavender suit jacket. She still had the same white cravat tied around her neck as always, however. But her hair was all mussed up now, thanks to Heidi, and the briefcase that had been clutched tightly in Roland’s fist, was now lying open on the floor, papers scattered everywhere.

“No! NO! It can’t be stuck!” Roland said furiously.

“Do you have to be somewhere?” Heidi managed curiously.

Roland whirled on her. “This is your fault!”

“My fault?!” Heidi repeated incredulously.

“I should have taken the stairs, but no. I got on this outrageous elevator because the stairs were all taped off. He would not have been repainting them if you had not made that ridiculous comment.” Roland explained, glaring daggers at her.

“What? I did not say anything to Mr. Héderváry! I said it to Noah. How do you know anything about that anyway?” Heidi’s face was now colored with anger instead of embarrassment, revealing swimsuit forgotten.

“I was standing behind you. You kept going on about the dangers of the building being so old, and needing repairs….” Roland said, rolling her purple eyes.

“And I was right! Look where we are now! Stuck in the elevator because it broke down.” Heidi snapped.

“I have to go to a meeting. Today was supposed to be my first day. And knowing my luck, I won’t get there until the meeting is cancelled..” Roland huffed in exasperation.

“My little brother is waiting for me, I’m sorry if I can’t be bothered to be very concerned with your job.” Heidi said angrily, worry for her brother flooding her.

When she did not show up, he would freak out and think something horrible had happened. Or something could happen to him. She should never have let Noah talk her into leaving him down there alone, even if it was only so she could grab their goggles from their rooms.

Roland turned away, bending down to collect her sheets of paper. Heidi tried to ignore how nice her legs look in that skirt and turned her attention to the papers on the floor. They were inked with lines and dots and symbols she did not recognize, but knew to be musical notes.

“Did you write all of that?” Heidi found herself asking, trying to not sound as impressed as she was.

Roland nodded. “This meeting was about getting my work out there.”

“I’m sorry.” Heidi said quietly, and she truly meant it.

“No matter, I will simply call them when it is fixed and inform them of my troubles getting out of the building. You, however, must be freezing.” Roland said, eyes trained on Heidi’s shivering frame.

Heidi crossed her arms again, remembering exactly what she was wearing. She tried very hard to stop shaking, but apparently failed as Roland pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around her. “Here. You definitely need it more than me.”

Not quite sure if that was an insult, Heidi glared at the floor and mumbled out a half-hearted ‘thank you.’ It was not important that jacket was warm and smelled very strongly of Roland. But Roland seemed to notice the way she snuggled into the jacket, trying desperately to be discreet about wanting to breathe in more of Roland’s perfume, based on the way she was fighting a smirk.

Roland’s long fingers moved up towards Heidi’s face and gently swept the loose strands of wet blonde hair out of her face. Heidi knew her face was embarrassingly scarlet, which only made her blush more. She self-consciously tugged the jacket around her, trying to play it off as simply being cold, and not very much needing more coverage.

“Are you still cold?” Roland asked quietly.

Heidi nodded, as it was not completely a lie. What she was not expecting was Roland to suddenly wrap her arms around her and draw the smaller woman closer. Heidi made a shocked squeak, but was admittedly content to be so close to Roland. That was, of course, until Roland drew away shuddering. “Your skin is like ice!” the woman exclaimed.

Adelheid’s eyes went wide when she noticed that Roland’s white blouse was soaked through. She dropped her eyes and stuttered something in a mix of German and French. Roland was confused instantly, as she only spoke German, and did not understand what had Heidi so flustered. That was, until she saw how wet her white shirt was. Roland crossed her arms over her chest, her voice raised several octaves as she managed to say, “Well, now we’re even then.” Her face was bright red.

Heidi fought the sudden, and very stupid, urge to ask Roland to remove the garment all together because they were far from even. Among other reasons. She doubted Roland would react very well. Heidi sat down in the corner and averted her eyes, already starting to pull the jacket off and draw her legs up to her chest. “Aren’t you burning up with that thing on?” Heidi asked, not entirely sure what possessed her to say it.

Roland shrugged, face still pink. “ I suppose, but I’m used to it.”

“Do you always wear a corset under your clothes?”

There was a brief nod. “Yeah, almost always.”

Heidi shook her head. That was so stupid. “By the way, we are not even.”

Roland raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. “Is that so? Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

Turn the heat on. Put your jacket over that. Please take it off. Heidi met Roland’s eyes without an answer she was willing to voice. The last thing she expected Roland to do was exactly what the ridiculous woman did. Her long fingers, so skilled at piano playing, began swiftly unbuttoning the soaked blouse. Heidi could not tear her eyes away, though she felt she should if she ever wanted her face to return to something close to its original color. The corset stayed on, which was both a pity and a curse. She was so sinfully attractive with it on, Heidi felt something akin to guilt flood her veins.

It took her a long while to realize that Roland was watching her with a curious expression as if gauging her reaction to Roland’s corset. She blushed instantly because she had been staring and if Roland had not been previously aware about Heidi’s inexplicable crush on the former, she certainly was now.

Roland, however, just averted her eyes with a pink blush. Even her blush was pretty which was completely unfair in every aspect. When Heidi blushed, it was a full face reaction that made her look like a giant tomato. It was very unattractive.

“When do you think they’ll get the elevator fixed?” Heidi asked, desperate for a distraction.

“How should I know? It might be hours.” Roland shrugged, sitting down as well, her long legs stretched out as she relaxed against one of the walls. Heidi forced herself to keep her eyes trained on Roland’s face and not the dangerous territory below it.

“So what do you do, Adelheid?” Roland inquired after several awkward moments.

“I own a flower shop down the street.” Adelheid said, slightly embarrassed. She was no composer and her shop was very small. There was not a lot of profit from it, but she and her brother loved to garden, so that’s what they did for a living.

“That’s neat.” Roland said, eyes trained on her face. She did not look as though she were making fun of her.

“Noah does most of the work. He makes all the flowers look nice and convince people to buy them. I just keep inventory and make sure they don’t die.” Adelheid shrugged.

“I’ll have to check it out sometime.” Roland said with what looked like it might be a smile.

Heidi felt her face go hot again and dropped her eyes. Unfortunately, that meant she was now staring at Roland’s light purple and white corset and lacking the the self-restraint to look away.

Roland was definitely smirking now, but still did not say anything. Heidi shivered, no longer from the cold. She felt like it was suddenly a thousand degrees in that little elevator. She glanced at the doors that were imprisoning them together and resented them completely.

Poor Noah was probably scared out of his mind that something had happened to her. Or some horrible person had snatched him away.

“Hey! Hey, calm down. Don’t have a panic attack on me.” Roland was suddenly at her side, and she wondered when the burning feeling in her lungs had started. She concentrated on taking slow, shallow breaths until she relaxed.

“Thanks.” Heidi muttered awkwardly.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine. I just hate being stuck in this elevator.” Heidi shrugged, trying to play off how off-kilter she felt with Roland so close to her in only a corset (and the business skirt, obviously).

The elevator jolted suddenly and they started going back down. This time, Heidi was the one to make a noise in surprise, though hers was admittedly quieter, more of a frightened squeak than a scream. Roland scrambled up and hurriedly pulled her blouse back on. After a few seconds, the doors opened up and Heidi fled towards the pool without a single word to Roland.

Noah looked up at her as she stumbled through the door. He did not look at all concerned, still very much entertained with his swimming. “Where did you get that jacket?”

Heidi looked down at the article of clothing in surprise. She had forgotten she had it on. She would have to return it. An odd feeling filled her, one she was not certain was entirely bad.

 


	2. Airport Chairs Are the Worst

* * *

Our planes are delayed and it’s like two am and i noticed you have like seven pillows and can i please please borrow one

* * *

Roderich shifted in the uncomfortably hard plastic chair. It was two in the morning and his flight was three hours late. He was exhausted and really wanted to go home, but it looked as if he would not make it until a decent hour of the morning. Which meant he would be sleeping in that chair. He gazed around the almost barren airport. There was a lady sprawled out on a bench in a young boy’s lap, and he was leaning against a planter listening to his iPod. The only other person was in the row of chairs in front of him with about seven pillows and three blankets. He looked incredibly comfortable with his blond hair all fanned out across one pillow and little tufts sticking out at odd angles.

Roderich readjusted himself twice more, pondering how badly he needed comfort. The little man in front of him would probably not respond well to being woken up, however the situation was not at all pleasant. Finally he took several deep breaths, and tapped the man on the top of his head. He watched as the blond stiffened up and very slowly sat up. For an entire ten seconds, Roderich was convinced he would be brutally murdered at two in the morning in an almost empty airport for waking someone up.

But then the man just turned around, green eyes slightly unfocused, and he yawned. “Can I…. Can I help you?”

“Could I borrow one of your pillows, please?” Roderich asked as politely as he could manage.

“Oh, no.” the sleepy blond man laid back down without another word.

Roderich was mildly stunned. He had not been prepared to be refused, though he had expected the other to be angry. The blond was not mad, but he had refused. “E-excuse me?”

The man sat back up with a loud sigh. “You speak English, yes? Or did I slip into a different language?”

“Why can’t I?”

“I don’t know you and I need them… you could have lice.. I don’t want to.. any of those work for you?” the man said, looking increasingly more irritated.

“Wha- all of them? Why do you need so many?” Roderich demanded, not honestly caring that he was being rather rude.

“It really is not any of your business, but I can’t sleep without them.” the man said.

“Can I borrow one if I can prove to you I most certainly do not have lice and I swear on my compositions I will not steal it?” Roderich said, hoping he did not sound as desperate out loud as he did in his head.

The blond man might have been glaring, or he might have been considering, it was rather difficult to tell. Then, before he could discern which emotion was being displayed, a white mass hit him in the face. “I will gut you if I do not get this back.”

“Thank you, uh…”

“Vosh.” the man said.

**“Thank you, Vosh. I’m Roderich.”**


	3. Tequila and Swiss Women (Nyotalia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess and just out of a relationship. I'm so sorry for crying like this and making you listen AU

Roland leaned over the bar and snapped her fingers. "Heeey! Bartender!" 

The man glanced over at her and set down the glass he had been cleaning. "Yes?"

"Sorry, I don't know your name but... could you just give me the whole bottle, please? I don't really want to call you over every two seconds to refill my glass." Roland sighed, pushing her cup away from her.

The man slid the bottle of tequila over to her and went back to his cleaning.

She sipped from it and stared down at the wood of the counter. Her life was such a wreck. It was never supposed to happen like that. She could just about cry. It was all so utterly ridiculous. Here she was, drinking tequila, which she did not even like, when the whole thing was her fault anyway.

"Hi, could I have a glass of Goldshläger?" a pretty girl asked as she sat in the stool next to Roland.  
The bartender looked over at her. "I'm sorry, what'd you ask for?"

"Goldshläger?" The woman repeated, tugging on one of her blonde braids.

"I don't think we have any, but we do have regular Schnapps, if that works." The man offered. 

"Yes, that's fine." The woman sighed and mumbled something to herself in what sounded like Italian.

"Where are you from?" the bartender asked as he poured her drink. Roland tipped the bottle of tequila up for another drink and pretended she was not listening. It was not like she had much better to do then to eavesdrop on others' conversations.

"Switzerland." The woman told him taking her glass and sipping from it.

"That's quite a long ways. What brings you here to America?" the man asked, picking up another glass to dry off.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You really don't have to make small talk with me. I just want to drink this and then leave, okay?"

The bartender walked away to tend to another customer looking a little slighted. Roland peered down at her clear drink, and remembered that was exactly how Daniel had looked, only more like he had just been slapped on top of being turned down. Guilt stirred up in her stomach. It really was not Daniel's fault. He deserved someone better, someone interested in him. She was not entirely certain why she had thought the marriage would have worked. Granted, when she had married the man she was extremely drunk and cheap enough to hope that marrying her best friend would not have too many problems.

She felt the tears rolling down her face as she drank a much larger swallow of her tequila. Her stomach turned at both the horror of crying in a public place and the sharp, woody taste of the liquor. This only made her cry harder until she was basically sobbing and mostly trying not to choke on her drinks between gasps for air.

"Hey... uh... are you okay?" the woman next to her asked tentatively in a very quiet voice. She sounded incredibly uncomfortable.

"I am sooooorry I kn-know I am m-making a scene." Roland said, having a little trouble with her words due to her crying and the effects of the drink.

"I... well... Do you need to talk about it?" The woman asked, looking very much like she was hoping Roland would walk out without another word.

"Sort of. I knooow you do not want to talk to aaanyone..." Roland trailed off, mentally berating her accent for making the whole thing harder to say. 

"It's fine. You obviously need someone to talk to. Also, maybe you should not drink anymore." The woman said, taking Roland's bottle away.

"I just got a d-di-div-divorce and it has not b-been exactly eeeasy." Roland said, her hands moving to play with her cravat as they no longer had a drink to occupy them.

"What happened?" The woman asked, setting her own drink down.

"M-men do not typically want to st-stay married to a l-lesbian." Roland stammered and tried to make herself stop fidgeting because it was really horribly unladylike, but so was sobbing and slurring like a pathetic drunkard.

The woman's eyes widened and for a minute, Roland expected her to get up and walk away out of disgust. However, the woman only sighed. "I suppose they do not."

"So, wh-why are you here?" Roland asked, embarrassed.

"I am not exactly busy. My little brother is away with some friends for a week." The woman shrugged.

"I a-am Roland. I s'pose I should have int-introduced myself f-first. Roland smiled weakly, trying in vain to dry off her face.

"Adelheid." the blonde woman said with a very small smile, offering a tissue she had pulled from her purse.

"Th-thank you." Roland accepted it. "I really am t-terribly sorry for my b-behavior. Not very ladylike, is it?"

"It is alright. Do you..." Adelheid hesitated, biting her lip. "Do you need a ride home?"

"N-no, I am quite fine. I do not need to b-burden you anymore." Roland said, shaking her head.

"It is not that much trouble. I can't let you drive yourself home like that." The blonde protested.

"I g-guess I'm not in m-much of a state for driving." Roland mumbled, certain she was blushing. 

The woman stood up and Roland shook her head when she saw her pulling out her wallet. "N-no. At least let m-me pay for your drink." 

Adelheid hesitated but closed her purse, looking down at the floor. "Thank you."

Roland payed for both their drinks and followed Adelheid to her truck. It was quite small and looked fairly old; the rust was not helping matters. She climbed in carefully, trying to keep her shaky hands from trembling quite so much. The drive to her apartment was fairly quiet except for Roland's instructions on how to get there. There was an awkward couple of minutes while Roland tried to decide whether to just thank her and leave or what before she finally spoke up.

"Thank you for the ride. You... um... we should.... if you..." Roland attempted with little success at speaking an actual sentence. "Would you mind meeting again sometime? It seems a little odd to just leave and... well, I would be lying if I said I did not really need a friend."

"I would be okay with that." Adelheid nodded, taking out her phone. "What's your number?"

Roland told her and then got Adelheid's. "Thank you again." Roland said, getting out. "I'll try to text you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel- Hungary
> 
> writing drunk characters is one of my least favorite things to do especially when they have accents. I tried so hard but... well... hope you guys liked it even though it is awkward


End file.
